Concrete Angel
by HarryAndRachel4ever
Summary: Bella and Edward go to the same school, but what it Bella holding back? And how will it end? A songfic of "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride. Based off song and music video. One-shot


**Concrete Angel**

Third Person POV:

Little six year old Bella Swan clings to Charlie, her father's, leg, "Don't let me go, Dad! Please!" She looked up at him with her big brown eyes and dark brown hair over part of her face.

Her father gently smiled. "Oh, dear. You have to go inside to school. Go ahead." The kindness could've fooled her. Her father had beaten her at a very young age; ever since her mom died. "Go," his eyes hardened. Bella looked toward her new kindergarden classroom, and nodded slowly.

"Hi, honey!" Her new teacher, Mrs. Tea, said to her and holding out her hand. Bella shoved the sleeves of her out-grown jacket down so her teacher wouldn't see the bruises. Mrs. Tea looked suspicious, but didn't say anything. Gripping the bag with her sandwich she made and took her teacher's hand and went inside.

"Okay, sweetie, you're going to sit right over by Edward and Alice there." She pointed over by a boy with a reddish color hair and a short girl with short black hair. He looked over at them and smiled crooked. Bella could feel herself smile back. It felt good; she hadn't smiled or been happy in so long. Bella skipped over to her seat.

"Hi! I'm Alice!!" the girl introduced herself grinning widely at Bella.

"Hello, I'm Cullen, Edward Cullen." he told her in James Bond style. All three of them heartily laughed together. All through class they played and got along. They told each other secrets; like when Edward told he was trying to play the piano, and when Alice said the blond-haired boy told her that she was pretty. Bella also found out that Edward lived right next to her, and his window was right next to hers.

* * *

"Hahaha!!" Bella and Edward had been talking for hours after both of them had supper. They talked about school, coloring and more. The clock struck nine, the time when Charlie checked on Bella for bed.

"Oh no!" her father burst through the door, the smell of liquor surrounding him.

"What are you doing up?" He exclaimed as he slapped across the face. Bella looked back to Edward, he could still her. "ISABELLA!! LOOK AT ME!" he continued hitting my head and back. I could feel the blood trickling down my back. The sound of something broken was on my foot. I cried out in pain. This was the worst beating by far.

Edward was horrified at what was happening, Charlie was a policeman for goodness sake. He saw Bella fall limply to the floor and Charlie smile successfully.

"MOM!!!!" Edward yelled for his mom. They needed to do something, Bella was his friend and he liked her as much as a six year old could love someone.

"What is it, Edward?" Esme asked her son, he was never one to shout.

"Mom! Bella was hit by Charlie! Call the police, please!!" Esme saw the blood and called 911

* * *

Edward stood in the cemetery underneath the trees.

BELLA SWAN  
A WONDERFUL FRIEND

He sniffled, Bella had died that one night. She only died at six years old. He sniffed again. Charlie had gone to jail for child abuse. Edward was angry at him for what he did. He could see Alice crying on the should of the blond boy, who's name was Jasper. The rest of the kindergarten class was there too, all mourning. Esme hugged her son tight, and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel


End file.
